1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head with high moments of inertia. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club head with a high moment of inertia through a center of gravity of the golf club head along a sole to crown axis (Izz) and a high moment of inertia through a center of gravity of the golf club head along a heel to toe axis (Iyy).
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf club companies have been increasing inertia properties of drivers to increase their performance particularly off center ball speed. The conventional shape of a driver limits the inertial values for a given head weight that can be attained within the dimension rules set by the USGA. Designs such as the FT-i have used non traditional shapes to increase inertia but the volume rule limits the potential efficiency of the location of discretionary weight placement. Designs that make use of light sections or light material to increase the amount of discretionary mass usually do not or can not (because of shape inefficiencies) place the discretionary mass in locations that provide the highest inertial benefit. Callaway Golf's FUSION® technology allows weight to be placed for high inertia by reducing the amount of weight tied up in the body of the club where inertia value is low.
The Rules of Golf, established and interpreted by the United States Golf Association (“USGA”) and The Royal and Ancient Golf Club of Saint Andrews, set forth certain requirements for a golf club head. The requirements for a golf club head are found in Rule 4 and Appendix II. A complete description of the Rules of Golf are available on the USGA web page at www.usga.org. One such limitation is the volume of the golf club head.
Existing large volume driver heads (>400 cc) composed of conventional materials (titanium, steel) and conventional manufacturing methods (casting, forging, MIM, machining, etc.) are limited in the amount of discretionary material available for increasing the moments of inertia of the golf club head. Conventional golf club head shapes also limit the moments of inertia possible for any given volume golf club head.